Forms of Love
by SunshineAdult
Summary: Unsatisfied with merely defeating Itachi, Sasuke aims to destroy Itachi's mind and soul by seducing him then giving him what he deserves.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After many hours of racing through the trees, Sasuke finally came to a soft landing on the ground. He had just narrowly escaped from Orochimaru's place, and he needed some time to recuperate before he looked around for some companions to aid his quest. Looking ahead, he saw the gates to one of the most disreputable towns in existence. Hopefully he would also be able to gain information about the Akatsuki while he rested.

Entering the town, he soon became aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb. Maybe because his shirt was pure white, in contrast to the grimy dirt-coloured clothes on most others. People were staring at him for an amount of time which was unhealthy for them given his temper; some more so at his uncovered chest.

"You'd fetch a good price, boy," some old hag cackled. Dismissing her with a hard look, he continued forward. The light was starting to fade and his thoughts quickly turned to finding a place for the night.

Wandering down a dark alley to avoid the crowds, he came out on a semi-deserted street. To his surprise, two tall men in black cloaks with a red cloud design came out of the nearest whore-house. Recognising the pattern as the same as the one his brother wore, he entered the building as once were out of sight. He didn't want to risk detection by tracking them; he could tell they were highly trained, and he wasn't after them specifically.

"Welcome!" said a young girl, smiling and coming to embrace him. He glared at her; with unspoken words he told her to not approach any further. She trembled and backed away.

"Better yet…" muttered Sasuke, grabbing her and taking her to a secluded corner. "Those two men who just walked out – what were they doing here?"

Terrified, the girl responded. "They had been coming in pairs, each pair at the first of the month. So far three pairs have come."

"Has a blue-skinned one holding a large object and a calm character with long black hair come in yet?" Sasuke demanded.

"No, Sir," whimpered the girl. Disinterested in her now, Sasuke released her and she ran to the back room.

Sasuke gave a cruel half-smile and sat down at the nearest table to collect his thoughts. Finally he could get to Itachi. His revenge would be complete. He started to shake in anticipation. Nearly all his living years had been gobbled up in the thought of killing his aniki. Gazing around at the seedy customers in the place who looked as if they were living half-lives as slaves to their habits, a gleam came into his eye. Death simply wasn't good enough. As sweet as that revenge would be, he was quite confident that he could match Itachi evenly in battle. Now he wanted more. He wanted the bastard to burn in the hell he was going through. He wanted to get Itachi addicted to him, and then he would throw him away like the piece of worthless trash that he was.

It was quite a lofty aim, but he had the perfect means to do it. Even Itachi couldn't be calm and logical in the throes of ecstasy, could he?

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't even notice a well-dressed elderly woman staring at him from across the room, who was obviously the owner. She started to walk forward, with two tough-looking bodyguards following her closely.

Seeing her approach, he looked at her, meeting the challenge. She eyed him, displeased.

"It looks as if you've gained information about one of our customers that you shouldn't have, boy," she said coldly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the threatening tone. Defiantly, he rose to his feet, unaffectedly staring back at her. She bristled at his lack of acknowledgement.

"You will have to be disposed of, boy," she said, her eyes not changing expression.

Both men sprung forward to grab him. Sasuke easily moved in front of one and knocked him unconscious with an uppercut, then twisted to send the other flying into the wall with a kick.

Scared but relying on her business sense, the owner said haughtily "What do you want?"

Staring her down, Sasuke gave a sniff and replied "I want to work in this place. And I'll only sleep with guys."

Surprised, but seeing as she had no option, she agreed with a nod. It was obvious that he was after the men with the unique cloaks, but there was no proof she had helped conspire against them; to others, he could have joined for innocent reasons. And seeing as the next two were the final ones according to the agreement she had with the Akatsuki, she wasn't losing business either. Her expression changed to one of distrust.

"You'd better not damage our reputation, boy," she said, eyeing him angrily.

Smirking coldly, Sasuke said "I'll become the best you have in a month."

NOTE: THIS IS ALL I'M GOING TO POST ON THIS SITE FOR THIS STORY SINCE IT DOES INVOLVE GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF SEX. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE FULL STORY, PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE FOR LINKS TO WEBSITES ON WHICH YOU CAN READ THIS. THANKS


End file.
